Premiere Night Eviction
}} is a twist introduced in Big Brother 9 (US). The twist involves the houseguests, in some way, competing for a chance to stay in the game. A certain amount of people will win safety throughout the night, and eventually a few people will be left. Either a group of houseguests or one individual houseguest will choose who goes home and that houseguest will leave night one. United States Big Brother 9 (U.S.) On night one, all of the houseguests were divided into eight couples that would be competing together for the season. The couples then competed in the Power Couple competition where the winner would directly evict one couple from the game. Jen Diturno and Parker Somerville won the competition and evicted Jacob Heald and Sharon Obermueller on day three. Big Brother 14 (U.S.) On night one, the twelve houseguests along with the four coaches competed in a Hit The Road competition. The highest placing three teams would be immune, but the fourth placing team would not be safe, sans the coach. Team Dan got last and thus Dan Gheesling had to evict one of his three team members. He chose to evict Jodi Rollins. Big Brother 18 (U.S.) On night one, the houseguests were divided into teams that the four returning houseguests chose. On day two, the houseguests competed in a Hit The Road competition. Three teams along the way were deemed safe, while the fourth team had to fight it out against each other for safety. In the end, Glenn Garcia lost the challenge and ultimately was evicted from the game. Big Brother 19 (U.S.) On night one, it was revealed that a Big Brother Swap would be taking place and that Paul Abrahamian was taking the spot of one of the sixteen new houseguests. Paul was able to save eight of them, while the remaining eight competed in a Hit The Road competition. At the end of the competition, three houseguest were left unsaved. Those three houseguests participated in a house vote, where Cameron Heard was evicted. Big Brother 21 (U.S.) On night one, a majority of the houseguests voted for Jackson Michie to become Camp Director. As Camp Director he was safe for the week, but he had to then banish four other houseguests. Those four would participate in a Hit The Road competition, and the loser would be evicted. David Alexander lost the challenge and was thus eliminated from the game. United Kingdom Big Brother 16 (UK) On launch night, the public selected five housemates to stand behind one of the different posts. The five posts were designated to give out either prizes or punishments. After three bombs went off, it was announced that one of the last two bombs held an eviction notice while the other had nothing. After the pull, Simon Gross received the first "timebomb" and was evicted. List of Evictees United States United Kingdom Trivia *Jodi and Cameron place first and second on shortest time in the Big Brother House worldwide. Jodi was in the house for six hours, while Cameron was there for eleven. *Glenn Garcia's eviction was the only one to happen on day two. *''Big Brother 19 (US)'' and Big Brother 21 (US) are the only seasons to not feature the houseguests in pairs or teams. *''Big Brother 9 (US)'' is the first season to have this twist and not have Returning Players. **Frank Eudy and Paul Abrahamian are the only houseguests to have been present for two Premiere Night Evictions. *This twist is one of the most controversial among fans and current/former houseguests, as many think it is unfair for someone to have gone through the entire casting process, which spans over many months, just to be eliminated within the first three days. Jodi's eviction is the most popular instance of the twist, and many incorrectly believe it to be the first. *From the US version, Jodi is the only person evicted on premiere night to not get a guaranteed chance to return to the game. ** In addition, no one who was evicted on premiere night returned to the game via a twist. **Sharon and Jacob were sent to sequester for a later twist involving a house vote to return, but due to Neil Garcia walking from the game, Joshuah Welch needed a new partner and chose Sharon to return. Jacob lost the vote by America to be nominated for the house vote. **It was stated that if all 4 of the Coaches had declined joining the game in Big Brother 14 (US), then there would have been a pre-jury re-entry of some kind, meaning Jodi would have had a chance to return as well. **Glenn and Cameron both participated in a Battle Back Competition on their respective seasons, however neither returned. **After being sequestered, David was allowed to move back into the house on Day 15 due to Camp Comeback and waited for a chance to return. He battled on Day 30 but ultimately did not return ***Due to Camp Comeback, David has spent the most time in the house of any Premiere Night Evictee, excluding Sharon, who did not return via a twist. Category:Twists Category:Big Brother 14 Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother 19